The improvements in child safety devices described herein have basically the same objective as my application filed on even date herewith. The safety device is designed for use in passenger vehicles and is mainly for use with infants.
The parts forming or comprising the device make it possible to keep the child strapped to the seat of the vehicle in the event of a sudden stop. The purpose of the improvements is to make the device lighter and to facilitate its initial placement in the vehicle and removal therefrom, as well as to provide a new accessory (net type) for transporting a baby in its carrier with maximum safety.
Other objectives of the child safety device are to maintain the child close to the mother, to provide a means of support while teaching it to walk, to swim, and for other training purposes. The netting can also be used to carry any type of object, strapped to the seat of the vehicle, to eliminate the danger of falling and breaking.